ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS Season 10
NCIS Season 10 premiered on September 25, 2012 at 8:00 pm EST in the United States and concluded on May 14, 2013. Cast Series Regulars ::::::'Season Ten Cast ' Cast Notes Having been with the show for nearly ten years, Brian Dietzen (Jimmy Palmer) was promoted to a series regular and as such, was added to the opening credits. Episodes Description *From the Region 2 DVD: Deployed For Adventure- In Season 10 of TV's highly acclaimed drama, NCIS, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) leads his crew on 24 all-new adrenaline-charged episodes. Serial killers, terrorists-at-large, a downed helicopter and a murder case that hits too close to home are just a few of the explosive cases that the Naval Criminal Investigative Service team are trained to crack. Co-stars Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, Pauley Perette, Rocky Carroll, Brian Dietzen and David McCallum shoot to thrill and take audiences along for the ride around the globe and into the heart, soul and guts of every scene. For the first time on DVD, this 6-disc set of the fan favorite series takes drama to new danger zones. Special Features *Mr. Carroll Goes to Washington: An Interview with NCIS Director Mark D. Clookie- NCIS actor Rocky Carroll who plays Director Leon Vance on "NCIS" travels to Washington D.C. to interview Mark D. Clookie, the Director of the real-life NCIS agency. *A Death in the Family- A behind-the-scenes glimpse at the Season 10 episodes, "Shabbat Shalom" and "Shiva". *DiNozzo's Digs- A glimpse at the apartment of NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. *You Wear It Well- A look at the various costumes that the main NCIS cast use. *10 Items or Less: 10 Random Looks at NCIS- A look at ten items associated with NCIS. *X Marks The Spot: A Look at Season X- The NCIS cast and crew reflect on NCIS Season 10. *10 Years Aft- The NCIS cast and crew reflect on NCIS being on air for ten years. *Inside NCIS- Vance's Office: Highly Decorated- How the Office of NCIS Director Leon Vance was created, Autopsy- Bodies of Work- a behind-the scenes insight into Autopsy/the NCIS morgue, Interrogation- If These Walks Could Talk- A glimpse at the Interrogation and Observation Rooms used on the NCIS set, MTAC- Telecommunication- A behind-the-scenes glimpse of MTAC, The Back Lot- Location, Location, Location- An insight into the back lot that is regularly used for various locations that make up the backgrounds seen in episodes of NCIS, The Ship: Set Afloat- A behind-the-scenes look at a ship set especially built for episodes of NCIS, The Squad Room- Centre of Attention- An insight into the NCIS Squadroom, Abby's Lab- Music and Mayhem- A behind-the-scenes glimpse at the lab of NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 and 2): Commentary on "Extreme Prejudice" with Gary Glasberg and Tony Wharmby, "Seek" with Michael Weatherly and Scott Williams, "Hit and Run" with Pauley Perrette and Gina Monreal, "Detour" with David McCallum and Brian Dietzen. *Deleted Scenes (Region 1 and 2). Trivia *NCIS Season 10 aired alongside NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 and Hawaii Five-0 Season 3. *This is the final season to have Cote de Pablo (Ziva David) on the DVD cover. Category:NCIS Seasons